


They're not saying it's aliens but

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Paranormal Investigators, Who Also Kiss Each Other, X-Files Adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: ...but Tammy, at least, is undeniably a hot alien and Cynthia's caught herself a big one.
Relationships: Cynthia Knox/Tamara "Tammy" Preston
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	They're not saying it's aliens but

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/gifts).



> Happy Chocobox!!! Love your letter so much.

Annnd of course:


End file.
